Rescue by a Babe
by awakenstate09
Summary: I changed history there implied slash of Babe and Bianca, Greenlee and Kendall as Bianca tells stories. This story is a short one
1. Chapter 1

_Rescue by a Babe_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One_

_**Bianca told Reese about some of the women in her past and then she threw an atom bomb. "You know about Babe Chandler." Bianca said and Reese paused, "Wait a minute Babe." "It was around when Miranda was in my stomach and there was a fire, I fainted outside then she rescues me." Bianca said…..**_

"_I guess it was about thirteen when I learned how to learn to smile at girls." Babe sullen in letting on and Bianca stopped, "Girls." Bianca replied and Babe responded, "Girls." "Are you Bi-sexual?" Bianca asked and Babe responded as she walked to Bianca. "Well, here's the thing, when me and J.R. hooked up it was like, do you know any attractive women?" Babe retold and then added, "He said yes and then he said who it was, he told me about you and he said he would introduce me if I marry him then have a child, raise him and I get a large sum of money." Bianca's mouth still opened and said, "So you're gay." Babe smiled and then went on how her mother knows and his on the fence about the support part. Bianca still blown away and then said, "So you're into me." Babe smiled and said, "I'm very into you. However, I know Lena and I think Maggie is into you too." Bianca knew about Lena and had a clue about Maggie but Babe was the wildcard and she was someone she wouldn't have thought of. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Rescue by a Babe_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two _

"_**The first kiss was like really sweet and I taste her Peach lip-gloss" Bianca was re-telling…**_

_They finished kissing and Bianca was sitting up going. "Oh my God, you taste great." Bianca said and Babe responded, "So do you…" So they asked so many questions and then Erica came. Erica of course was wandering about what happened and for Bianca to be checking out…Bianca every now and then would look at Babe. Bianca saw that Erica picked up on it. "Are you…" Erica asked and Babe responded, "No, your daughter is beautiful but no…" Babe was telling her over and over again. It was then when after a lot of diverting they got Erica out of there. So Babe and Bianca got back to each other. "So, do I have a shot?" Babe asked and Bianca responded, "Possibly." "I'll take possibly." Babe said._

"_**Babe and I kept this low-key as possible but when Lena left it was almost then the accident and Babe lying, it never was for a while" Bianca said and Reese responded, "Do you regret it?" "There was a second chance during the Satin Slayer, Zoe made me realized that life was short." Bianca said and told her….**_

_Babe was home and Bianca visited her, Bianca walked up and kissed her good then deep. "I know life is crazy right now but spend one night with me and if you don't…" Bianca said and Babe responded, "When?" _

"_**We went away that night and it was possibly the second best passionate night ever, you blew that one away and for someone who has had guys most of her lives, that was surprise." Bianca said and then Reese asked…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rescue by A Babe_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

"_**I blew Maggie away." Reese said and Bianca responded, "You did. You are so in love with me and I love you so much. I also want to know, seriously, was your father always a dick?" Reese shook her head and Bianca couldn't believe it. "So tell me, have you ever been even more surprise?" Reese asked and Bianca smiled very big. "This doesn't have to do with my love life but I was in France and I was in a club, yes I club every now and then. So I saw my sister and I'm like what is she doing here." Bianca said and added, "I walked up to her, mind you she was going to visit me the very next day and so I hear she's talking on the phone to….Greenlee.." Reese was shocked and Bianca added, "Very dirty." "I never had been so scarred in my own life." Bianca said and Reese was laughing with Bianca. "There's Zach know." Reese said and Bianca responded, "He finds it funny." **_

"_**Wow, you have great taste." Reese said and Bianca responded, "It got ten times better with you." Reese smiled then they shared an intense kiss very hard and deep. As they laid down Bianca took her woman by the hand and they went into the bedroom. As Bianca got up in the morning to see Miranda, she jumped back to see Babe there as a ghost. "I miss you." Babe said and then disappeared. **_


End file.
